Kiss me like you wanna be loved
by MissAdorkableShipper
Summary: It is an one-shot about my favorite TD couple: AleHeather. The way I wanted Alejandro to forgive Heather


**AU: Hey guys! I know I should update Besties, Sisters or enemies, but I recently became addicted to AleHeather stories so I really wanted to write a one shot about them. I didn't really enjoied Total Drama All Stars so I wrote one placed after the end of World Tour and All Stars. It is about how Al forgave Heather. So I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA if I did AleHeather would have more romantic and hating moments.**

Alejandro's POV

I shouldn't felt like this. I should hate her, make her pay for what she did to me, play her like I did to Courtney, Bridgette and LeShawna. But I couldn't. I loved her with all my heart and what did she do? Push me off a volcano! But the problem is that I am not angry because she did that, I was broken hearted . It would be like I hated myself. She is a female version of me, the only person who understood me, the only person that didn't compered me to my older brother Jose or the star football player of the family Carlos.

Nothing went well right now. I lost the million to Heather , Jose took care to not pass a day without he teasing me about that day, Chris was making me to go to Total Drama Meeting Party. He wanted us to meet the idiotas, I mean contestants , form Revenge of the island. The only good part is that I got out from the stupid robot costume and I looked like the old me, not like a baked chicken. So here I was now looking in the mirror at a different Alejandro in a tux(it is a formal party). This one looked confident, cocky and handsome. But inside I was worried and kinda scared, it is not like I will admit it out load. I knew tonight will change everything mostly because I will see Heather and I do not expect her to apologize. She is almost as stubborn and good-looking like me. I said almost! But I know one thing. I will avoid her. I know it will hurt mi Corazon but it doesn't matter anyway.

I smirked at myself and went outside where I saw Duncan and Geoff. We made peace when I was in the hospital.

"Looking good, Al" Duncan said. I glared at him and then smirked.

"I could say the same thing, but it would be a lie" I faked a smile.

"Thanks , dude" Geoff said dumbly. I rolled my eyes and we got into a limo.

-I am just a cute little linebreak-

I looked around the room disappointed. A big smelly room. I think it is a gym of some school. The music is almost as old like Chris' real age, but what could I expect? Chef was the DJ tonight. Then I saw all the girls, they were giggling and gossiping in a corner. What surprised me was the fact that Heather was with them, but she didn't look like she was happy. My heart skipped a beat. Why is mi amor sad? Stop it! You won't see her after this so it doesn't matter. 20 minutes later Chef put Kiss me by Ed Sheeran.

"Now we will get slow. So guys and girls, pick a partner to be with you tonight" Chef said.

Every guy asked a girl to dance. Geoff asked Bridgette, Duncan asked Gwen, Cody asked Sierra, Tyler asked Lindsey, Justin asked Katie, Owen asked Sadie, Noah asked Izzy, Scott asked Dawn, Trent asked Cortney, Sam asked Dakota, Mike asked Zoey and Lighting asked Jo and so on. I was looking at them when I accidently dumped into someone. Heather….

"Couldn't stay away from me in a beautiful night , mi amor, could you?"I asked cockily. She blushed a little.

"Alejandro, I wanted to tell you that…"I put a finger on her lips.

"Shhhh… not now. We dance now"I took her hand in mine and put my other one on her hip and moved her closer to me.

In no time we were dancing on the lyrics and we were for sure the best dancers here. We got lost in each other eyes but we kept smiling all the time. When the song ended we were leaning to kiss but we heard.

"Look they are about to kiss! I must post the picture on my blog !The AleHeather fans will go crazy!"Sierra clapped her hands smiling. After a minute , I took Heather's hand and made our way outside. The stars were shining. It was a wonderful night.

"You said you wanted to tell me something" I said avoiding her glace.

"I don't know how to say this but…"she started "I am so sorry for what happened on the top of the volcano. I was selfish and thought that II could have you and the million for me. I know I don't desirve you or your forgivness but please?" she sounded hopeless like her life mattered about my words.

"Is ok I got over what you did. But I didn't lie when I said that I love you. Te quiero, mi amor"Then I kissed her on the lips. We kissed for a while but we didn't left each other lips .

Heather's POV:

This was actually happening. I was kissing Alejandro, he forgave me! After all I did! I feel so happy! But then

Ringgggggggg

My alarm woke me up from the best dream ever. But then I looked next to me. I saw a shirless Alejandro and smiled. Maybe it wasn't just a dream…

**AU:Well hope you liked it! I will try to update tomorrow my Kickin it story. See you tomorrow.**


End file.
